<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tengaanar by what_am_i_even_doing_tho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601119">Tengaanar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho'>what_am_i_even_doing_tho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corin catches Din during a private moment, and the two of them have a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>(No spoilers!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tengaanar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right, well. Here’s one of my unfinished projects finally completed. This was written as a surprise fic turned snipe for the THC gang that was supposed to be posted at the same time as Cirarir’la. That obviously didn’t happen. Writer’s existential crisis is still kicking my ass, but I’m feeling a tiny bit better and managed to scrounge up the motivation to get this done. Either the hoes have forgotten about it, or they’ve been blessedly patient with me, and either way works. If you guys haven’t completely forgotten, then I’m incredibly sorry that the wait was so long, and thank you so much for your patience.</p><p>Most of this was written while I was tired and unmotivated, so the quality may not be great, and I’m honestly not at all thrilled with how it turned out. Not to mention, I’m pissed at myself for taking so long, and if you notice a sudden difference in writing style or something, it’s because I couldn’t be bothered to go back and change anything from when I last worked on this about a month ago. Coming back to it, I did try to maintain the old writing style, so there's that I guess. I also barely edited this, but I hope it’s still tolerable. Regardless, I’m looking forward to seeing your reactions, my beloved hoes.</p><p>(Translations in the end notes.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a content sigh, Corin stood up and stretched. He had come outside to get some fresh air, but now that the sun was going down, he decided it would be best to head back to the inn. Walking at a leisurely pace, he soaked up his surroundings, watching all the goings-on of the little town they were staying in; a stall owner trying to sell her wares before everyone went inside for the night, a child being scolded for coming home way past curfew, a scruffy looking lothcat sneaking a scrap of meat from an unattended meal.</p><p>Smiling softly, a peaceful feeling settled over him. For once, their most recent job had gone off without a hitch, and the client was so grateful that he had actually paid a little bit extra. Din was in good enough spirits that he said they could extend their stay on this planet for another day, and Corin looked forward to spending it relaxing with his husband. The kind innkeeper had even offered to watch the child for them, an offer too good to pass up.</p><p>Giddiness swelled in Corin’s chest, and a fluttering sensation filled his stomach. He couldn’t help but think of all the things he and his Mandalorian could get up to with their son not present. His imagination began to run wild, and without even realizing it, his pace quickened; before he knew it, he was at the entrance to the inn. Corin took a moment to compose himself, then opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p>The innkeeper looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him, “Oh, welcome back! You heading off to bed?” Corin nodded amicably, and she stepped towards the back room. “Let me go get your son so you can say goodnight. Your husband’s already been down to see him.”</p><p>Corin waited a few moments for her to fetch the child, and he grinned widely when he saw him. He gently transferred the kid into his arms and listened as he babbled incoherently. The kid yawned partway through, and a fond chuckle escaped him.</p><p>“Alright, kid,” Corin whispered. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed. Be good for me, okay?” The child chirped a sleepy affirmative before reaching up his little claws towards Corin’s face. Corin hefted him a little higher and met him halfway for a gentle keldabe. After pulling away with a final kiss on his son’s fuzzy little head, Corin handed him back to innkeeper and bade them both goodnight.</p><p>He yawned lightly and shook his head. It had been a long day, and it would probably be a good idea to just head to bed now; he and Din had all day tomorrow to do whatever they wanted. Approaching the door to their room, Corin faltered when he heard soft noises coming from within. Had something happened to Din? He frowned softly when he noticed the handle was locked.</p><p>Corin took out his key and unlocked the door, then cracked it open and peered inside. Any traces of weariness and panic vanished within an instant. There on their bed, looking for all the galaxy like a pin up model, was his absolutely stunning husband. Helmet off, completely naked, and legs splayed out, Din reminded him of a picture he had once seen in one of Drop’s risqué holomags. </p><p>Slowly, Corin let his eyes drag along his husband’s body, from the disheveled and sweaty hair, to the firm muscles rippling underneath golden skin. His mouth went dry when his gaze traveled low enough to see that Din was stroking himself unhurriedly with one hand, soft mewls and moans escaping him while he worked. Kriff, that was hot. Corin shifted his weight to accommodate the growing tightness in his pants, and bad luck seemed out to get him, for the floorboards beneath him creaked ever so slightly.</p><p>Both of them froze instantly, and Din even looked like he was holding his breath. With horror written plainly on his face, the Mandalorian cautiously turned his head towards the door. When he saw that it was Corin, however, and not someone else, a sigh of relief whooshed out and embarrassment swiftly took hold. A brilliant flush darkened his features, both from his arousal and his mortification at being caught in such a compromising position.</p><p>All Corin could think about was how downright delectable his husband looked. A wicked thought took hold, and he leered at Din as he stepped inside the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He sauntered over to the small desk, taking hold of the chair and dragging it towards the bed.</p><p>In a sultry tone, he questioned, “Why did you stop, ner kar’ta?” Din blinked at him mutely. “Don’t let me get in the way of your fun.”</p><p>Din opened has mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Corin sat down in the chair, just out of arm’s reach, and motioned with his hand for his husband to continue. Din stared at him with wide eyes, confusion warring with shame and arousal on his face. </p><p>Corin sighed softly, “Didn’t you hear me? I want to watch you touch yourself.” When Din still made no move to pick up where he left off, Corin frowned and growled. “Now, Din.”</p><p>A choked noise escaped the Mandalorian at his husband’s commanding tone, and he looked away before haltingly moving his hand once more. Corin smiled at Din’s hesitancy, finding it adorable. He couldn’t fully enjoy himself like that, though, so Corin thought about how to get Din to come out of his shell.</p><p>“Just close your eyes and act like I’m not here, alright?” Corin asked, unable to keep the playfulness from his tone. Din’s eyes darted over to meet his before skittering away again. After screwing them shut and nodding stiffly, he continued to move his hand, brow furrowed in concentration. A few minutes passed, and Corin sighed inwardly when he noticed that his husband was still too tense to get the most out of this. A different tactic, then.</p><p>“So…” Corin purred, catching Din’s attention. “What were you imagining, cyare? Hmm?” Din’s movements stopped again, and his blush intensified. He turned his head even further away before attempting a reply.</p><p>“I…” His voice trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. Corin’s grin widened wolfishly.</p><p>“Was it my hand or my mouth? Or maybe you were picturing yourself inside me?”</p><p>A soft groan escaped the Mandalorian, but he was quick to bite it back, “H-hand. It was your hand.” Corin’s eyes, which had been traveling up and down Din’s body, saw his cock twitch as he spoke.</p><p>“Oh? Go on.” As satisfied as the lothcat who got the cream, he watched a shudder run through Din’s body. His husband’s breathing picked up noticeably, and Corin struggled to keep himself from ending this little game and pouncing on him right then and there.</p><p>When Din had finally composed himself enough to speak, his voice wavered with the intensity of his arousal, “You uh… You pinned me down… And…” </p><p>Kriff, that sounded nice. How Corin would love to pin his Mandalorian down and show him just who was in control. He relished the direction Din’s imagination had taken, and he wanted, needed, to know more.</p><p>“And what?” Corin questioned, fighting to maintain his calm exterior. “What else did I do?”</p><p>“You… Took of my clothes,” Din started quietly. With delight, Corin noted that Din had started to stroke himself again, his movements becoming more sure, even as his voice cracked and shook. “You said you wanted to see me. Then you… You touched me.”</p><p>Din sounded so absolutely wrecked, and Corin found himself literally sitting on the edge of his seat. He forced himself to settle back, crossing his arms to try to avoid giving in to his own desires.</p><p> “Where?” He prompted with a miraculously steady voice. </p><p>A lewd moan left his husband’s lips, and it was as if the dam had been broken, his words now coming out in a frenzied rush, “Osik, everywhere. You touched me everywhere; you kissed me everywhere. You left your marks on my neck and chest, and then once you had finally finished teasing me, you touched my cock.”</p><p>Unbidden, Corin felt a growl crawl its way up his throat. Every part of him was screaming to reach out and fulfill Din’s fantasy, but the only movement he allowed was his hand traveling down, almost of its own will, to press down on the painfully straining bulge in his pants. </p><p>With a voice that was no longer controlled in the slightest, he egged his husband on, “You like imagining me all over you, huh?” Din’s hand was flying along his cock now, breaths heaving out erratically. Filthy noises made their way past his lips with a wantonness that drove Corin crazy, and he found that his own palm had started to move quicker.</p><p>Amidst his panting, Din managed to continue, “Yes, you-you’re always so good. You went so slow, too slow, but it was perfect. So k-kriffing perfect. You were kissing and biting, and you put your fingers inside of me, and it was so g-good.”</p><p>Corin watched with rapture as the Mandalorian reached his free hand down to slide two fingers into his ass. He must’ve prepared himself before Corin interrupted, for they went in with an enticing lack of resistance. Din set a brutal pace, driving up into his fist, and then pushing back onto his fingers. His thighs quivered with effort, but he didn’t seem to notice, lost in the pleasure he was giving himself.</p><p>For a moment, Corin’s own movements froze as he realized just what was going on right now. Obviously, it made sense that Din would masturbate during his time alone, but it stunned him to think his husband would be so turned on from just imagining Corin having his way with him. It even looked like Din had gotten completely caught up in his fantasy once again, forgetting that Corin was there. </p><p>Until Din opened his eyes and looked directly at him, that is. The Mandalorian definitely had not forgotten that Corin was watching him, not with the pleased hum that rumbled in his chest at the assurance that he was still looking. Corin’s shock was blasted away by a wave of carnal desire so strong that he felt like he was going to drown in it. His hands scrambled to open his pants, trembling with need.</p><p>Maintaining eye contact with Din, Corin pulled out his already weeping cock and growled, "Kriff, you like this, don't you? You like touching yourself while I watch. You like being on display for me."</p><p>Din’s eyes fell shut again, and he threw his head back, whining, "Yes, yes. Stars, yes."</p><p>Corin stroked himself in time to his husband’s own movements, holding in his soft moans as he spoke, "You're such a whore, cyare. Such a filthy little slut."</p><p>A gasp proved just how effective Corin’s words were, and Din stammered, "Corin, I-I'm close. I'm-ah... I'm s-so close."</p><p>"You want to come, Din?” Corin’s voice hitched as he felt himself nearing his own release, but his tone was still dripping with smug satisfaction at causing such a reaction from his husband. “You want to come like the good little bitch you are?" </p><p>A keening moan escaped the Mandalorian, and it took him a moment to respond in a hoarse whisper, "Yes!” His movements became sloppy, and his chest heaved sporadically with exertion. “Yes, please, y-yes! Osik, please."</p><p>"Then say it." Kriff, he was so close. The sight before him, his seemingly unshakable husband writhing on the bed, turned on by his own hands and Corin’s filthy words, it had made him so hard so quick, and he never wanted it to end. He wanted Din to always look like this, so thoroughly debauched. He wanted the utterly shameless sounds leaving his perfect lips to never cease. But more than anything, Corin wanted Din to get the release he so badly craved.</p><p>All embarrassment long-forgotten, Din looked at Corin and pleaded as if his life depended on it, "I want-I want to come.” His words were broken with needy whines and pleased gasps, and it was the most beautiful thing Corin had ever heard. “Please. I want to come for you, n-ner kar'ta. I want to be so g-good for you."</p><p>Unable to bite back his own groan, Corin gave his permission, "Go ahead, cyar'ika." Din’s eyes squeezed shut, and with a tortured growl, he came. Both of his hands faltered in their ministrations, and his toes curled with the force of his orgasm. Corin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched, not wanting his own sounds to drown out the lovely ones his husband was making.</p><p>Nonetheless, a great shuddering gasp forced its way out as his own climax hit him, leaving him to feel like he had just been struck by lightning, what with the sheer, blinding pleasure that threatened to white out his vision. When he came down from the high after what felt like a millennium, he stood up on shaky legs and walked the remaining distance to the bed, where Din was still struggling to regain his composure. Corin ran a gentle hand through his husband’s sweaty hair and started to take off his clothes but was caught off guard when he was yanked down onto the bed.</p><p>“Din, my clothes.” He protested weakly, post-coital bliss still gnawing at his mind. “And the mess.”</p><p>Pulling Corin closer and latching onto him as if he were an Alderaanean koala and not a mighty bounty hunter, he mumbled in a pleasantly drowsy voice, “I don’t give a damn.” Corin sighed fondly before reaching up and turning off the light on the bedside table. He snuggled closer to Din, kissing him on the forehead lightly and settling down.</p><p>Sleep was fast approaching, but before he could allow himself to rest, he had to ask, “Was that okay?” Din cracked open his eyes and raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, which was definitely answer enough.</p><p>Still, he decided to respond out loud as well, “It was wonderful, cyare. You’re always so good for me.” Beaming at the compliment, Corin closed his eyes, thoughts of what they could get up to tomorrow playing through his mind as the gentle warmth of sleep lulled him into its embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tengaanar- show, display, reveal (lit. open hand)<br/>Osik- shit</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>